


Senses Working Overtime

by kickcows



Series: Vices AU [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis and Ignis have been very busy with their schedules, leaving no time to play. But Noctis is getting that itch, and he knows there’s only one relief for it.





	Senses Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatsmolperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsmolperson/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to a very good friend of mine. She requested for some Ignoct in this AU of mine, and I came up with this for her. ^_^ Please enjoy!

 

* * *

Noctis has been suffering through meeting after meeting with his assistant next to his side. Everything has got him on edge - from dignitaries wanting him to visit their countries more often, to his father wishing that he spent more time back at the estate. He’d moved out with Ignis over six months ago, and had barely been back home. Yes, he knows he needs to visit more often, but damn it - he’s  _ tired _ at the end of his work days, and wants to just go back home with his lover, and relax. Never mind the fact that he hasn’t gotten to  _ play _ with his lover recently because they’re both too tired from the work they put in at the Citadel together.

Excusing himself from the dinner meeting they are currently engaged in, he heads to the bathroom, and locks himself into one of the private stalls. Pulling out his phone, he looks for Ignis’ personal number, something he hasn’t used in a very long time. They haven’t needed to use their signal because the two of them have been getting what they want out of each other. Except as of late, both of them have been too tired to really initiate anything. Noctis is tired of that, and refuses to let it continue. That behavior ends tonight. 

He releases a soft exhale, and starts to type as he sits down on the closed lid of the toilet seat, his cuffs poking out from underneath his suit jacket. He presses send after retyping it three times, having deleted it twice before committing to it. At least he knows Ignis won’t be watching his phone, unable to see that he’s been typing for awhile, only to delete what he’s written. Now that it’s been sent, there’s no taking it back. His eyes go to the solitary word on his screen, and he really  _ really  _ hopes that his lover remembers the cue. 

" _We’re almost done here. Take a taxi home. I’ll excuse myself in fifteen minutes. Follow behind me fifteen minutes later._ ” Ignis’ reply is short and to the point, which he expects from his assistant. 

He nods his head, and starts to type his response.  _ “Thank you, Specs. _ ” His eyes go back up to his ‘Tonberry’ text, his stomach dropping a little as he realizes that Ignis knows exactly what he means. Not that he ever had a doubt, but it feels good to have the confirmation. He stands up, and flushes the toilet by pressing his foot against the handle, even though he’d done nothing in here. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he opens the door and goes to wash his hands, then returns to his working dinner. 

Somehow, with knowing that Ignis is going to answer his call to fill this void in his life makes the rest of the evening pass by without any qualm. When Ignis stands up and offers his goodbyes to the dignitaries, his adrenaline begins to spike as he recognizes that soon he’ll be in a place he prefers to be. Looking at the watch on the wrist, he notates the time, and hopes that the next fifteen minutes will pass by fast. 

“Gentlemen,” he stands up once his watch shows him that those fifteen minutes have passed, “it’s been a pleasant evening. We’ll listen to your requests, and we ask you to do the same for ours.” The dignitaries rise and nod, bowing their heads towards him, to which he replies with his own bow. “We’ll be in touch.” 

Taking his leave, he asks the valet attendant to hail him a taxi, which arrives five minutes later. Giving the taxi driver his address, he sits in the backseat of the cab, his knee bouncing up and down as he becomes slightly restless. He doesn’t want Specs to be mad at him for being delayed five more minutes than he was told to wait, and he hopes that he will understand. There is no way he wants to start the second part of his evening on a bad foot. 

They finally pull up to his apartment building, and Noctis pays a generous tip to the driver, hoping that he doesn’t realize he’s just transported the Prince of Lucis across Insomnia. Fixing his jacket, he walks up the steps and heads into the apartment building, the desire to run being held back by decorum at this moment in time. He gets to the elevator, and heads up to their floor, the lift feeling like it’s going slower than normal. Finally it stops on the level of their apartment, and he exits it with a purposeful stride. 

He doesn’t take out his keys, and instead brings his hand up to knock on the door. His heart his racing - they haven’t role played like this in so long, he’s almost afraid that he’s going to forget how it goes. Taking a deep breath, he steps back and waits for the door to open, the seconds ticking by as he waits for his lover to let him in. 

The door opens, and the nervousness that he’s been feeling disappears with the vision of his lover. “Mr. Luke.” His stomach flips at the name, as a gloved hand is offered to him. “Won’t you come in?” 

“T-Thanks, Specs.” He takes Ignis’ gloved hand, and walks into their apartment, happy to see that the living room is in the same state of disarray as it had been before they’d left for work this morning. “It’s good to see you.” He grips onto Ignis’ hand a little tighter, wanting to convey just how good it is to be calling him that name again in this context. 

“It’s always a pleasure seeing you.” The hand he’s holding onto disappears, as Ignis moves to put it against the small of his back. “I’ve got a glass of Mesmenir waiting for you, if you’d like?”

“I would love one.” He looks at their breakfast counter, and sees the glass waiting for him, along with what looks like a cockatrice martini next to it. “I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.” He takes the offered glass, and holds it up to Ignis. “It was my intention to be here five minutes ago, but there were no available taxis.” 

“Never you mind.” Ignis flashes a smile at him, Noctis keeping the glass held up. “You’re here now, Mr. Luke. That’s all that really matters.” The martini glass is picked up, and held up towards him. “Shall we toast? How long has it been since our last visit together?” 

“Too long.” Noctis remarks, and taps his glass against Ignis’. “To a fun night?” 

The smirk he sees appear on Ignis’ face causes him to slop a little of his alcohol onto the back of his hand. “I think that should go without saying, Mr. Luke. Or are the nights that we share no longer any fun for you?” 

“N-No!” Noctis shakes his head, as he keeps his eyes on Ignis’. “Not at all. Why do you think I keep wishing to have some fun with you, Specs?” He steps a little closer to him, keeping his drink close. “I enjoy all of our nights together.” 

“Good.” They raise their glasses, and each take a sip. “Now, would you care to finish that? Or would you like to head back now?” 

Staring at his drink, then at the hallway that he knows will lead him to their playroom, he weighs his options. He takes another swallow, and then sets the glass back on the countertop. “I’m ready to go with you, Specs.” 

“Excellent.” The martini glass is set down next to his glass of Mesmenir, and Noctis steps away to stand next to Ignis. His lover’s gloved hand returns to his back, sending a slight chill down his spine that helps keep the edge off that’s been there for most of the night. “If you would follow me, Mr. Luke?” 

He’s led to their second bedroom, and Ignis opens the door, inviting him in with one hand. He walks through, and takes in what this room can offer to him. The sex swing that Ignis had installed is off to the side, the bed more inviting right now for him. Although they’ve had plenty of fun on that swing already, he’s itching for a more traditional night of fun, as it were. He inhales as he feels Ignis come to stand behind him, his head tilting back as he feels Ignis’ fingers beginning to work on the vest that he’s wearing, after removing his suit jacket from his upper body. 

“Are you interested in trying something new this evening, Mr. Luke?” Lips touch the shell of his ear, sending little sparks of lust throughout his body at the intimate touch. “Or would you prefer to do something that you’re familiar with?” 

A gloved finger caresses his cheek, Noctis audibly moaning as his eyelids flutter closed. “N-New, Specs.” He opens his eyes, and sees Ignis’ aquamarine eyes staring down at him, full of the same heat and love that he knows are being reflected in his own eyes. “Show me something new.” His voice carries an air of confidence to it, something that he knows hadn’t been there when the two of them first met at Cauthess. 

“Do you trust me, Mr. Luke?” Ignis continues to stare into his eyes, as his finger slides down to Noctis’ chin. 

Noctis gives a firm nod of his head. “Yes, Specs.” 

“Tonight, you will need to remember our non-verbal safe word.” The finger on his chin is removed, as Ignis takes his hand and leads him over to the bed. “Do you remember what it is?”    


Ignis returns to standing behind him, as more of Noctis’ clothes are removed by his lover. “I remember.” He nods his head, and holds his hand out - snapping his fingers to show him. 

“Very good, Mr. Luke. I know it’s been quite some time since we’ve had to use that method, so it makes me happy that you remember.”  Ignis brushes his lips against the nape of his neck, Noctis releasing a soft moan at the gentle touch. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, go and lay on the bed with your arms raised up in a v, then spread your legs in the same manner.” 

Devoid of any clothes, Noctis uses his knee to get up on the bed, and moves to lay in the commanded position. His cock is hard, his cheeks growing warm as he realizes he’s about to be put on display for his lover. “Like this, Specs?” He asks, after getting his shoulders to rest comfortably against the solitary pillow that lays at the top of the bed. 

“Wonderful, Mr. Luke.” Ignis turns his back and starts to pull items from their cabinet full of fun toys. “Would you prefer a blackout mask this evening? Or would silk be more to your liking?” 

He licks his lips, as Ignis holds both items up for him, waiting for his approval. “Blackout mask, please.” 

“I was hoping you would choose that.” The smirk is back on his lover’s face, as Ignis returns the silk back to its appropriate place in the drawer. He walks over to the bed, and set down some other items that Noctis can’t see. “Lift your head, please.” 

Raising it up, he feels the mask being placed over his eyes, the world becoming dark. “Oh…” He groans low, as darkness becomes his new normal. 

“Can you see anything, Mr. Luke?” 

“No.” He trembles, as he feels a soft restraint being wrapped around his left wrist, the gentle pull of it being raised up making him moan low. “I can’t see anything, Specs.” 

“Very good.” Another soft restraint is put around his left ankle, then to his right, and then finally his right wrist is pulled up. “Open your mouth, please.” Noctis opens it, and feels something small touch his tongue. “Suck, and then chew.” He shakes hard, as he realizes why Ignis has given him a mint. Chewing, he swallows it and leaves his mouth feeling fresh. “Open wide.” 

A ball gag is put between his lips, his teeth latching onto the restraint. He groans low, as Ignis secures it around the back of his head. He breathes in through his nose, spit beginning to slide out from the corners of his mouth, the taste of rubber prevalent on his tongue. Even with the help of the mint, it still tastes like rubber. 

“Show me your safe signal, Mr. Luke.” He turns his head towards his right, where Ignis’ voice comes from, and snaps his fingers. “One more time.” He does as told. Something heavy comes to rest over the top of his head. Having no idea what it could be, he inhales when he feels Ignis’ breath against his ear. “You won’t be able to hear me tonight. If it’s too much, use your safe signal. Nod if you understand, Noctis.” 

He groans low, as he nods his head. It must be serious, if Ignis is choosing to break their role play in order to make sure he’s okay. Something settles over his ears, and soon he’s left with the beating of his own heart as the only sound he can hear. 

“Mr. Luke, can you hear me?” 

It’s a little scary, being in this darkness alone, both his vision and hearing taken away from him. But he told Ignis he trusts him. If this is going to bring him the euphoria he’s been aching for, then he knows it will be fine. 

“Mr. Luke. One more time - can you hear me?”  

The soft restraints on his ankles and wrists feel absolutely perfect. His cock twitches, the spread eagle his legs are in doing little for his modesty. He breathes deep through his nose again, as he tries to sense where Ignis is - but with everything taken away from him, he has no clue as to where he might be. Which is why when he feels something wet touch his entrance, he releases a scream, one which doesn’t reach his own ears thanks to the headphones resting over them. 

Trying to lift his hips up, he groans as more wetness touches the sensitive flesh of his anus, and soon feels something thick being pushed up into his body. He groans when it begins to buzz, then stops, forcing a soft whine to leave his throat. Whatever plug has been put into him is pushed up further, and then that touch is gone from his skin, his cheeks clenching tight to keep it seated inside of him. 

Not sure if it will turn back on, or if that was a different toy, Noctis tries to figure out where Ignis is going to touch him next. He groans when something is put against his shoulder, not sure what it could be. It’s thrilling to him, as he has no idea what it could be. Is it Ignis’ hand? Is it his knee? Will he get to feel his lover’s cock slapped against his face, have it push up against the ball gag? He doesn’t know, and that makes him  _ incredibly _ aroused. 

Something hot drips onto him, and he releases a guttural moan at the sudden heat. Another drip hits his chest, his shoulders lifting up off the bed as he tries to shy away from the painful heat. One more drop hits him, and instantly he knows exactly what it is.  _ Wax _ . His cock begins to leak as Ignis drips more drops of wax onto him- this time in quick succession on his chest, his breath becoming labored with the immense heat that comes from the wax hitting his delicate skin. It’s quick and brief, but  _ Gods _ does it feel good. 

His head turns side to side as more wax is dripped onto him, his cock jumping when he feels some splash on his inner thigh. A high pitched moan leaves his throat, but again, he doesn’t hear it. Noctis isn’t aware of the noises he’s making right now - submitting completely to the pleasure that Specs is gifting to him at this moment. If he could hear, he’d be shocked by how noisey he’s being; how  _ bawdy _ his moans are. 

The plug inside of his body comes to life, his hands curling into fists as he tugs hard on the restraints. He starts to sob, everything feeling more intense than it normally does due to all of the limitations put onto his body at the moment. The vibration stops, and then more wax is dripped onto him, making him scream and cry louder, his cheeks becoming wet with the tears that are steadily streaming down his face. 

He breathes in deep through his nose after a few minutes of nothing being done to his body. Taking the moment to center himself, he can feel how on edge he already is, his cock throbbing almost painfully between his legs. He turns his head to the side, and attempts to whimper his lover’s name, but the only thing that comes out is a muted moan, as the vibrator turns back on inside of him. 

Warm wet heat starts to surround his cock -  _ Ignis _ \- and he loses his mind as he begins to come without warning. His hips are elevated up as much as he can raise them, and screams through his orgasm, Ignis’ mouth surrounding his entire length as his lover swallows all of his cum. The vibration has yet to stop, the tip of the plug pushing right up against his prostate, making him release more guttural noises as the stimulation begins to overwhelm him. 

It stops without warning, and he drops back down onto the bed, breathing hard through his nose. His cock is still stiff as a board, the physical need for more pleasure painfully apparent. Without a warning, that hot heat returns to his skin, making him caterwaul behind the ball gag as wax drips onto his body. He shudders hard when he feels Ignis’ nail scratch at the freshly dried wax, his arms and legs twisting again in their restraints. 

He’s left breathing hard through his nose as the plug is pulled out of him, Noctis shaking his head from side to side at the loss. He doesn’t want it to be gone - not yet. Not when he’s still dying to feel it turn on again. But that loss is soon fixed by something that he knows is his lover’s cock. Noctis thrashes his upper arms more as he feels something wet touch his ball gag, his tongue trying to push it out to feel whatever it is that’s pushing up against it. It’s not his lover’s cock, but has to be his tongue, and he’s  _ dying _ to have it touch his own. 

The burn of Ignis’ cock inside of his body leaves him moaning for more, as the thickness inside of him is pulled out. He cries in relief as he feels it return, Ignis pushing his cock deeper into his body with one swift thrust. He tries to lift his legs, but the restraints stop him, the frustration quickly disappearing as he starts to really feel Ignis slide in and out of him. He pays attention to that, instead of how he can’t wrap his legs tight around his lover’s, can’t say his name the way he’s trying to with the ball gag in his mouth. He can’t hear Ignis whispering his name over and over, can’t see the look of wild desire that’s in Ignis’ eyes, both of them thoroughly aroused by this intense session. 

A hand touches his cock, and he breaks a second time, sobbing hard as the intense pleasure takes over his body. Everything cumulates into this one moment, his mind snapping with the raw lust that’s gotten a hold of him. He comes hard, his neck straining as he screams around the ball gag, the warmth of his release being flung up towards his chest, his skin tender from the wax that had been dripped onto it before. Sobbing hard, he tries to push his hips down, not wanting Ignis to disappear. He releases a helpless cry as Ignis slams hard into him, and then that sweet, sweet rush of his lover’s orgasm floods his body, and he starts to come again a third time, enraptured by the heat that Ignis has left inside of his body. 

Noctis breathes hard, the weight on his body disappearing, leaving him whimpering softly. He feels one leg being released from its binding, then the next, soft kisses pressed against his ankles. He knows there are marks there - how could there not be, with the way he had been thrashing around? Ignis’ kisses help take away the sting, and soon his wrists are going through the same tender care. 

The headphones are carefully lifted off of his ears, his ears popping at the release. “Breathe, Noctis.” Ignis’ voice is a soft whisper. “You are alright. You did such a good job.” More kisses are placed on his face, as Ignis gets the ball gag out of his mouth. “You did such a good job…” 

“D-Did I?” He croaks out, his voice a lot more raw than he expects it to be. He can feel his eyes leaking again, Ignis’ gloveless finger wiping it off. “I-Ignis…” 

“Shhh…. Don’t talk right now.” Ignis whispers into his ear, as the blindfold is removed. “Keep your eyes closed. I’ve got the lights turned off for now. I don’t want to hurt your eyes.” 

He nods, and breathes in and out through his nose, seeking the comfort of Ignis’ embrace, as his lover wraps his arms around him. Calm touches to his hair help to slowly ground him. More words of praise are whispered into his ear, along with more kisses, as he slowly starts to return to his head. It takes a good thirty minutes for him to feel somewhat normal again, his body still thrumming from their session. 

“Holy shit, Specs.” Clearing his throat, he rubs his nose against the base of Ignis’ neck. “You always know just what I need.” He feels like a complete lump, as a water bottle is pressed against his lips. 

“Drink this, Noct.” He nods, and starts to swallow the water, draining the entire bottle with no problem. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tingly.” He chuckles, and returns his head to be close to Ignis. All the light touches his lover continues to bestow upon his body makes him feel better. “Light. Happy. Exhausted.” 

“All wonderful things.” Ignis teases, as they share a soft kiss. “You are so receptive to everything I do to you. You really are perfect for me.” 

“And you’re perfect for me.” Noctis attempts to open his eyes, but the total exhaustion he’s feeling won’t allow him to. “I love you so much, Ignis.” 

“I love you too.” Lips touch his brow, as another kiss touches his skin. “I think we’ll sleep in here tonight, as you’re in no condition to leave this bed.” 

“I might not be in any condition to leave it tomorrow.” He laughs, snuggling closer to his lover. “Let’s not wait this long to play again, okay? Because wow - I didn’t realize how bad I needed this.” 

Ignis chuckles with him. “I agree. It was a mistake on my part for letting us go through our daily routines without a little bit of fun sprinkled in. I’ll try and be better about it.” 

“As will I, Specs.” He lifts his head, and finds Ignis’ lips without having to open his eyes. “Think my father would mind if I called out of work tomorrow?” 

“If he knows you’re with me? I doubt it.” 

He laughs again, and nods his head. “Good. Let’s spend tomorrow in bed, okay? Just you and me. Maybe normal sex.” 

“Normal.” Ignis snorts. “Yes, Your Highness. I think that can be arranged.” 

“Fantastic.” 

With Ignis’ arms around his body, Noctis falls into a deep sleep with a smile on his face. They may not have the energy to have this kind of sex all the time, but damn it - he’s going to try, even if it kills him. Because these sexual vices are so much better than anything else he’s got going in his life. That is, besides the love that he shares with the man who keeps teaching him new things - Ignis Scientia. 


End file.
